


All I have left are my bones

by HamishHolmes



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 09:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1643960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamishHolmes/pseuds/HamishHolmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a rewrite of Kirk's reveal (of death) in the med bay from Bone's point of view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I have left are my bones

Bones didn’t want to know what had caused Spock to scream in an uncharacteristic display of emotion. Bones didn’t want to know what had silenced the Scotsman’s inane and constant chatter. Bones didn’t want to know what had driven Uhura, one of the strongest people, let alone women, he’d ever met, to tears. But he was almost certain he was going to find out. When that grey body bag was placed on his operating table - looking so innocent and yet so out of place - he sought something in his colleagues’ eyes. He desperately looked to find some spark of hope, something to tell him that it wasn’t who he thought it was inside. But everyone’s eyes merely reflected his own bleak and desolate stare. Then, without a word, one of the nurses decided that she couldn’t stand it any longer. She reached forwards, slowly, in case someone wanted her to stop, but though Bones wanted her to stop, to leave the med-bay and lock the doors and never come back, he couldn’t open the door and tell her not to. So she did, unzipping the bag, flipping back the cover and revealing Leonard McCoy’s worst nightmare. Jim’s face was so pale and his lips were almost as blue as Bones’ shirt, but that wasn’t what Bones noticed first. What he noticed first was the stillness. Jim’s eyes were closed and his hands still. The inbuilt bounce that he seemed to have at all times was stilled. Where was his crazy smile, dancing across his lips? And where was his crazy hyperactive mouth, talking nine to the dozen, twenty-four hours a day? And why were his eyes closed? Even in death, Jim Kirk’s eyes should have been wide with wonder, the way they were every time they looked at the stars or the planets, the way they were when they looked at him. He leant forward, one hand leaning on the table next to Jim. It wasn’t fair. This was Captain James Tiberius Kirk of the Starship Enterprise. He was supposed to live a long and fruitful life, culminating in a family, the way he never got to have one. He lifted his hand again and walked off, wordless and frowning. How could he even begin to comprehend that the bastard was gone? He was always fucking there, whether Bones wanted him to be or not, but now he was gone, completely gone, as in, never ever coming back again. He couldn’t even look at him as he walked away from the table, in front of Scotty. He could hear Carol behind him, moving closer to the table, closer to him. Bones wanted to scream at them all, to get back, not to look, not to touch. He wasn’t supposed to be dead and so they weren’t supposed to see him like this. But he didn’t say a word, he just fell into his chair, empty and cold inside. Jim’s life was not meant to be over this quickly It was never meant to happen like this. Then, next to him, the tribble cooed. Damn it for being happy. Wait, that tribble shouldn’t be happy. No it really shouldn’t be happy; it should be dead. He leapt from his chair, feeling a sliver of hope beginning to thaw his heart. It wasn’t much, but he leapt to his feet anyway, scanning the screen in front of him.

“GET ME A CHRYO TUBE, NOW!”


End file.
